


Frisk

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: The Arctic worm thing might be in Scully. Mulder has to Frisk her. Not just her neck though.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Frisk

It was fucking freezing. And Scully was in the cupboard with him. They thought the worm was in her and they'd locked her in there. 

She was pissed off. She was a medical doctor. (Cue angry Scully pout). The only medical doctor on site. Those fucking fools. They'd probably die without her help. It would serve them right but she was quite fond of Mulder so she didn't want him to die just yet. 

"Scully. I'm gonna need you to drop your clothes. 

I'm really sorry about this. I promise to be an absolute gentleman. I'll close my eyes and just...just feel...if you want?" 

She smirked shyly. Mulder could be so naive sometimes. 

She looked him dead in the eye and started to undress. He gulped. 

By the time she was down to her bra and underwear he had the good sense to close his eyes. 

She didn't slow down. She watched his face with a silent but confident curiosity. His breathing intensifying and his eyes fluttering beneath closed lids. He certainly was beautiful if annoying and infuriating at times. 

She sighed a deep breath and stepped towards him. 

He instinctively shivered. 

She hadn't even touched him yet. 

"Mulder. I'm ready for you to touch me." He flinched at the sound of her voice. 

He was beginning to worry that his arousal might be visible by now but there was nothing he could do with his eyes closed.

She knew she didn't have that God forsaken worm thingy in her but if this was what it would take for him to believe her then so be it. If she had to go through with this full body frisk then she was going to make sure she enjoyed this. And she was going to make sure Mulder never mistrusted her again. 

She stepped into his space and breathed his scent. 

He was barely keeping it together at the thought of a naked little Scully two centimetres away from him. He could feel her body heat. 

This was torture. If he just closed his arms right now he'd have her in a naked embrace. He half smiled at the thought. "Is there something amusing Agent Mulder?" 

"No! Errr... I just remembered that this is similar to our first case together when you showed me those mosquito bites...that was more like a trailer and this is like the whole show but without the visuals. " 

She slapped his arm playfully. "You better keep those eyes closed Fox." 

He shivered with arousal at the sound of her using his first name. He hated his first name but she was teasing him and it made him hungry for more. 

She took both his hands and used her thumbs to smooth over his palms. They weren't that cold but for effect she blew on them to warm them up and brought his hands close to her lips until they touched them. He was trying really hard not to pant now and his jeans felt tight. 

This was a bad idea, he thought. I'm never getting out of this situation alive with my dignity or professionalism in tact. It was this thought that made him change his mind about the whole thing. "you know Scully I don't wanna make you feel...if you want we can do this with your clothes on I..." 

He was stopped dead in his tracks at the feel of her warm soft skin beneath his fingers. She was using the tips of his fingers to trace her neck so gently. He could feel her pulse beneath his hands and it made him feel powerful and weak all at once. A blind man completely under the control of a beautiful naked woman whose throat was beneath his hands. She was exposing herself literally to him and letting him touch her most vulnerable parts. What did this mean? 

She trusted him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and let the feelings wash over him. He felt so much love for her in that moment. 

Scully noticed the change in his stance. Nervous Mulder had left the building, this was the strong protective gentle Mulder and she wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and give him everything she had. But she had to keep this pretense up. 

He had to see she had no worm in her. 

She was already wet and all he'd done is touch her neck. 

She moved his hands down to her shoulders and her arms. Holding him by the wrists and stroking herself with his hands. He started to massage gently , to feel for any abnormality in the skin which could be an alien arctic worm thingy but he could feel none. Only the soft warm skin of his beautiful partner. 

His eyes burned to see her but he had to be a gentleman and keep them closed. 

She turned in his arms and guided his hands to her back and let go to let him feel her. He massaged and stroked all the way down to her lower back where his hand spent so much time, a home away from homes. 

He stopped there. Afraid to go any lower. 

She took his hands and turned back to face him. She wanted to see his reaction when she did this. She touched the back of his palms and guided them to her ass. He was unsure but she pushed his hands down onto her soft firm flesh and kept them there. 

He clenched his jaw to stop himself from gasping. She could see the blush that crept up his neck and face. It was like a beautiful work of art being painted right before her eyes. Mulders arousal, she could watch him like this all night, freely without him scrutinising her. 

When she was sure he wouldn't move his hands she released the pressure and he began to massage, to feel for what he was looking for. Although he'd quite forgotten what that was. 

He massaged his hands into her ass until he was satisfied that he'd felt all of her. Satisfied is not the right word though. Nothing he was doing was satisfying him it was making him crazy with desire. He was nearing the point of no return and he had no idea what he would do when he reached it. 

He crouched down then suddenly. Scully was shocked. His face only inches away from where she desired him most. She gasped audibly. And he had to restrain himself from responding to her. 

He used his hands to feel up her calves all the way to her thighs. When he could touch no higher without coming into contact with the heat of her desire he stayed on her thighs and massaged in circles. Gripping her thighs, squeezing and stroking them. Scully felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure and exquisite torture of his touch. 

What had started out as a way to get back at him and tease him was now an all consuming stimulation of all her senses. She was already at the point of no return. She couldn't go back to not being touched by him. Mulder was so close to her everyday but never close enough. And now he was so very close to where she needed him to be. 

He spent much longer on her thighs than he really needed. But it was hard to let go. He summoned all his strength and released her. She put a hand on his chest to steady herself from falling because her legs were weak with pleasure. 

She took one of his hands back and stroked her face with it. He traced the outline of her closed eyes, her nose, her lips until she let her tongue out to taste him and licked his finger. 

He exhaled sharply. She sucked his finger. He was completely at her mercy now. 

She took the finger that she'd sucked and led his hand towards her thighs. She stroked his fingers against her sex. He couldn't control the groan that escaped from him when he felt how soaking wet she was for him. 

There was no going back now. 

She stroked herself in circles. Using his body to give herself pleasure. He stood with his eyes still closed completely enraptured. 

It felt like heaven.

Scully shuddered at the feelings of pleasure. Her breathing sped up. 

Mulder wanted to open his eyes but was afraid to break the spell. 

She leant forward and sucked his bottom lip shamelessly. His mouth opened and her tongue went inside to taste him. So this is what the mouth of a madman tastes like, she thought to herself. My madman though. Let anyone else call him crazy and see what happens. She kissed him hard enough to let him know who he belonged to and his knees buckled with the instense feelings of pleasure and arousal. 

She leant forward to steady him before he stumbled. And her body came into contact with his erection. He groaned and deepened their kiss. He brought his other hand around to the back of her neck and pushed gently so that he had control of the kiss. 

Her movement with his hand between her legs had become sloppy and out of rhythm she was already close to the edge of orgasm. 

She was soft and pliable in his hands. The same Scully that rolled at her eyes and stared him out with that sexy glare of hers was now like butter in his hands. 

He opened his eyes. And was met with the most erotic beautiful vision he had ever seen in his life. 

They both stopped and looked at each other. For a moment just panting and intensely gazing at the other. Before he leapt forward and picked her up plunging himself inside her. She cried out at the immense pleasure she felt. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. 

He was home. He was torture. He was exquisite inside of her. She needed to hurt him. Needed to love him. She didn't know what she needed. 

"Fuck. Mulder. Fuck." 

He took it as an instruction. And he fucked her. Hard and deep. She loved every moment of it. 

Her body hummed and vibrated with pleasure. She shivered and shook on his cock multiple times with every passing orgasm that she had no choice but to give until he could no longer hold back his own and he buried himself into her as far as possible and cried out her name. 

"Scully. Dana. Scully." 

He was the hottest thing she ever heard. 

They kissed when their breathing calmed down. His cock still inside her twitching every now and then at the power of the orgasm they'd both felt. 

He lowered her to the ground and slipped out. 

They rested on the cold floor until their body temperatures were somewhere below boiling. 

They gently touched and held fingers, never wanting to let go of the other completely. 

When they'd dressed and left the storage cupboard the group on the outside were all dead. 

The Arctic worm crawled out of the ear of the one men lying on the floor and looked up at Mulder with eyes so curious. 

The worm took out a small arm from behind its back and raised a small wormy fist at Mulder. Mulder watched in absolute surprise, his jaw dropped. The worm stuck it's middle finger out at Mulder and then slithered away quickly slipping underneath the door and left. 

"Scully.....did you see that?!"

He turned to face her. She had her sweater stuck over her head and finally pulled it off. " See what Mulder?" 

"You didn't see.?? You missed it! I can't believe you missed it." Mulder said, shocked and disappointed.

This was the not the first thing Dana Scully missed and it would not be the last. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a big pile of smut. Sorry. 🤷
> 
> I thought I'd throw in a teeny bit of strange comedy at the end just to throw you all off.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks 👍
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
